


Travel

by sinkauli



Series: Wimsey Errantry [2]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: Miss Climpson would much rather take a train. But this way is faster.
Series: Wimsey Errantry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115972
Kudos: 9





	Travel

Miss Climpson riffled through the drawer. A handful of index cards went into her handbag. "That'll do." She went into the hall and came back wearing her coat and hat.

Peter had lifted the carpet and was drawing a spell diagram with lines of pure light. "Won't do to spoil your nice floorboards with chalk," he said. "Check your name, would you?" 

"I'd _much_ rather take a train!" Miss Climpson said while she added two dots and a little curlicue.

"We're somewhat in a hurry. Who is in charge here? Miss Grayson? Excellent."

They stepped into the diagram and vanished.


End file.
